


Postcard From 1777

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, references to Turn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann discovers his ancestor that served in the Revolutionary War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Postcard From 1777

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Hermann is the descendant of Edmund Hewlett (Turn). Inspired by this post- http://celticarche.tumblr.com/post/119334670767/new-headcannon

Newt leaned over Gottlieb's shoulder, wondering why he was staring so intently at his phone.

“Yo, Herms, you gotta eat or you're gonna shrivel up and die.” Newt said. “What's got you distracted?”

Gottlieb glared at his colleague. “I'm not distracted. I'm reading an article Karla linked me to.”

“Oh?” Newt settled his head on Gottlieb's shoulder. “What is it? Some new space thing?”

“No. In her last email, Karla found out our family has an ancestor from the Revolutionary War that took place in the States in the 1700's.” He explained.

“I know what the Revolutionary War is.” Newt scoffed. “I did live in Boston for a good part of my life before our current war against the Kaiju.”

“Yes, now if you'll let me continue- Karla found some information on this person and she says apparently I share a striking resemblance to this man.”

“You mean this dude you're descended from looks like you?” Newt asked in wonder.

“Karla apparently thinks so.” Gottlieb showed him a picture. “His name was Major Edmund Hewlett. He served the British army and was stationed in some town named Setauket.”

The biologist leaned forward, squinting at the phone. “Whoa, dude- he looks exactly like you!”

“Oh please. There may be some resemblance.”

“What else does it say?”

“Something about how he once had to defend the town from a small band of Patriot soldiers, played harpsichord, and studied the stars before he joined the army.”

Newt gave a dramatic gasp. “It's you from a past life!”

“Because apparently he had an interest in astronomy and I look like him?”

“Maybe.” He shrugged. “At least now we know where your love of the stars and your good looks come from.”

Gottlieb averted his eyes. “Newton, please. This is my ancestor we're talking about.”

“Bet you'd look good in a military uniform.”

“Alright, I get it!” He put his phone down and scowled at Newt, shrugging his colleague off his shoulder. “Can't we just go back to eating our meal?”

Newt blinked and looked back down at his plate. “Gee, sorry. I didn't mean to poke fun at you.” He sighed and pushed food around on his plate. “You look way cuter than him anyway.”

The physicist's mouth twitched, and he reached his hand across to rest it on Newt's “The compliment is appreciated.”

Newt smiled again and reached across to kiss Hermann. “Tell me more about this dude. I'm interested.”

“Very well, darling.”

 

* * *

 

“Hermann, check this out!” Newt exclaimed.

Gottlieb turned in his chair. “What is it now?”

“So, that Hewlett guy you were tellin' me about the other day-”

“Yes?”

“I tried to look up more stuff about this guy, and I found a letter he wrote to his mother. It's in some museum off in the States- you wanna see it?”

Gottlieb nodded and Newt brought his laptop over, setting it on the other scientist's desk.

“This is so cool, dude, and check this out.” He points to a section of the letter displayed on the webpage. “Here he talks about some chick named Anna. It's so cute.”

“By your standards.” He read over the text, gently smiling at a tiny insight into his ancestor’s life. Reading this sort of made him feel happy and proud to be a descendant of the Major. “Thank you for showing this to me. Maybe.... sometime I should dress up in some military garb, just for you, since you did wonder what I may look like in it. I'm sure the resemblance would be strong.”

Newt sighed and smiled wide. “Hell yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Said letter mentioned can be found here- http://www.amc.com/shows/turn/talk/2015/04/a-letter-from-edmund-hewlett-to-his-mother-in-england
> 
> Title is a play on the name of a song by Explosions In The Sky called 'Postcard from 1952'


End file.
